1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an extreme index finder and an extreme index finding method, and more particularly, to an extreme index finder and an extreme index finding method capable of finding minimum values in multiple input signals and which of the input signals corresponds to the minimum value.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of digital communication, it is often required to find a minimum value and a second minimum value in multiple input signals. For example, the second minimum value needs to be determined when a min-sum algorithm is used in Low-density parity-check code (LDPC). In conventional technology, a compare tree algorithm is usually used to find the second minimum value. However, if a great number of the input signals is provided, not only will hardware architecture required in performing the compare tree algorithm become quite complex, a considerable number of circuit components is also required. As such, in addition to higher difficulty in design and rising on product price, a higher operation time is also required.